Don't promise me too much
by srtamoon26
Summary: Nada sale como nosotros queremos? Crees que a mi me gusta estar casi las 24 horas fuera de casa, y que cuando vuelva, ya estáis dormidas? Regalo para Fleur Noir por su cumpleaños Family Kirigaya, one shot.


Para Fleur Noir. Feliz cumpleaños, amor ~

La primera vez que la vió, fue en la sala de partos. Le costaba mucho creer que aquella cosa tan pequeña que lloraba y se revolvía en el pecho, era su hija. Su hija y la de Asuna. ¿Como de una celula suya y de Asuna había nacido aquella cosa tan preciosa? Todavía era un misterio para él.

Minutos mas tarde, cuando una feliz chica le entregó en brazos a Miyuki, su alma dió un revuelco. Mientras la colocaba bien contra su pecho, la pequeña había abierto sus ojos mirandolo con ternura y curiosidad. Esa intensidad y ese color de sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Asuna. Podría reconocer esa mirada entre miles.

De manera que,sin poderlo evitar, algunas tímidas lagrimas de felicidad resbalaron por su mejilla. La última vez que lloro, fue exactamente cuando Asuna despertó, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos, aquella noche de nieve dentro de ese mismo hospital.

Lo único que pudo llegar a ver, dentro de la neblina de las mismas lagrimas, al abrir los ojos, fue la sonrisa también empapada de llàgrimes que Asuna le regalaba. Porque no era difícil adivinar que, para ambos, era uno de los días más felices de su vida. El día en que formaban una família, ellos dos juntos, y su pequeña.

Los siguientes años se podrían decir que pasaron rápido. La nina creció rodeada del amor de sus padres, y los amigos de estos, sus abuelos y sus tíos.

 **Bueno, no todos sus abuelos al completo...**

Muchas veces, desde que era pequeña, había preguntado sobre su abuela kyouko, pero sus padres le habían contado que ella en ese momento estaba muy ocupada, però que muy pronto se conocerían. Si bien era cierto que cuando era pequeña no podia entenderlo, a medida que creció, descubrió que su abuela nunca había aceptado a su padre, y esas mismas acciones se estaban repitiendo con ella.

Ya sabia que el apellido de su madre pertenecía a una de las familias más ilustres de japón, pero tambien era cierto que al casarse con su padre, lo había cambiado, convirtiendose así, finalmente, en Asuna Kirigaya.

Pero simplemente, tenia ganas de conocer a esa abuela que nunca había conocido. Tenía la esperanza , de que, en el fondo, ella no fuera tan mala como todo el mundo pensava que era.

Otra cosa que, en un principio, preocupó a los padres, era como reaccionaria la nina al saber que ambos estuvieron dos años encerrados en el videojuego de la muerte Sword Art Online, ya que no era un secreto que, en la escuela, tarde o temprano, en la asignatura de Tecnología o en Informática, hablaran sobre ese hecho polémico, que pese a los años seguia fresco en muchas memorias.

Si bien Asuna temía contarlo todo, cuando sus miedos salieron volando, cada noche, poco a poco, convirtiendose en costumbre, le contava anéctodas de esos dos años: Cuando conocío a Kirito, Yui (Miyuki ya sabia de su existència, y era feliz de tener una hermana mayor), la cabaña, el dia que él le proposo que se casaran... Todos buenos recuerdos que Miyuki disfrutaba escuchando, y que la acompañaban mientras caía en el sueño profundo y despreocupada que todos los niños deberían tener

Si bien, había una cosa que la pobre niña quería pero que nunca llegaba a mencionar, era más afecto por parte de su padre. Desde que había pasado a ser desarrollador, siempre apoyado por Kikouka, salía muy temprano de casa y regresaba tarde. Casi todas las veces, para cuando regresaba, ella ya estaba en la cama, durmiendo, o esperando escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Nunca llegaba a quedarse despierta el suficiente tiempo para saber si entraba en su habitación o no. Quizás era el miedo, o quizás, simplemente el sueño.

De manera que, aquella tarde, se sentó en el suelo de su habitación, cerca de la cama, con las luces apagadas y las persianes sin subir, asi impidiendo que la luz entrara. Había escondido la cara entre sus piernas. Las lagrimas caían rapidamente por sus mejillas, sollozos desesperados.

Y era tan solo porque quería otra vez ese amor que su padre le daba cuando era una bebé. Quería que volviera como antaño, en la noche, cuando lloraba. Que le volviera a cantar. Que volvieran a mirar juntos las estrellas desde las ventanas, y que le enseñara las constelaciones. Solo quería que su Trabajo no fuera tan complicado y tuviera más tiempo para ella y su madre.

Ni se inmutó cuando oyó el reconocible sonido de la puerta abriendose.

\- Miyuki, ¿estas aquí?

No lo podia creer. ¿Su padre? Pero...¿No debería estar él trabajando, a esas horas de la mañana? Ni siquiera alzó la cabeza cuando lo notó sentarse a su lado, y hacer otra vez lo que siempre hacía, acariciarle delicadamente la cabeza, revolviendole un poco el pelo.

\- Hola, papá...¿No deberias estar trabajando, ahora? – murmuró, levantando ligeramente la cabeza, intentando secarse las lágrimas lo mas rapido posible.

\- Y eso es lo que quieres? - preguntó el padre, intentando añadir un toque de diversión a la situación, como siempre. Pero todo se rompió cuando vio la cara de su hija. Lágrimas que todavía no terminaban de secar. Ojos rojos, lo que indicab que había estado llorando durante un buen rato.

\- Miyuki, que te ha sucedido? Te has hecho daño? - pregunto el, obviamente con la preocupación paternal en su voz. Pero algo tuvo que afectarle a la niña, porque de golpe su cara de tranquilad paso a una de furia.

\- Papa, porque demonios estas aquí? Porque no estas absorvido como siempre en lo de Yui-nee san? A que cuento viene que hoy estes aquí?

Ahora era elhombre el que no entendía nada. Porque estaba enfadada con el? Era el primer dia de descanso que se podía permitir en mucho tiempo y quería pasarlo con su familia. Quería hablarles sobre como iba lo de Yui, y quizás ir a algun sitio, pero la lloradera y el enfado de su hija le habían sorprendido.

\- Nada sale nunca como nosotros queremos, no?

La pequeña ahora era la sorprendida. Que quería decir su padre con eso?

\- Crees que a mi me gusta estar casi las 24 horas del dia fuera de casa? Crees que me gusta que para cuando regrese las dos esteis ya en la cama, durmiendo? No, nada sale como nosotros queremos, casi nunca. Y entiendo que estés enfadada por todos estos momentos que habrias querido que hubiera pasado a tu lado, pero, también tienes ganas de ver a Yui ya aquí con nosotros, no? - murmuro el padre acercando a su pequeña a su pecho, hundiendola en un cálido abrazo, asi cómo antaño lo hacia durante las noches.

-Si,papa, es ciero que tengo muchas ganas de ver a Yui aquí con nosotros... Pero no me gusta que tengas que estar todo el día fuera. Mama te hecha mucho de menos, sabes? Siempre comenta que cuando erais jóvenes, algo asi pasaba, verdad? Cuando entraste al juego ese donde conociste a Shino-chan. Por eso me enfade aún más, no quiero que mama se ponga triste otra vez..

Mierda, delante de esas palabras el pelinegro se sintió aun mas culpable.

\- Lo tu, ella y Yui sois lo que mas quiero en mi vida. Si hay algo que precisamente quiero es no haceros sufrir. Y sabes algo? Siempre, cuando regreso de trabajar, me paso a verte. Cuando estás dormida, eres idéntica a mama. Tienes la boca un poco abierta, pero tienes también una expresión de paz que provoca calma.. - mientras decía esto último, señalaba las partes mencionadas causándole pequeñas cosquillas a la pequeña.

No podía negarlo mas. En la oscuridad de esa habitación, en los brazos de su padre, era donde mejor se sentía

No cambiaría ese momento por nada

Gracias, papa... Te quiero muchísimo

"No me prometas mucho. Te lo suplico, no lo hagas.. " alice Boman - Be mine

Felicidades. Hermosa! Espero que estés comiendo mucho pastel de chocolate y disfrutandolo! Me has enseñado mucho, sacado muchas sonrisas tanto en Facebook como aquí, y tus fanfics me hacen el día! No dudes que eres una de las mejores personas que conozco! 33

Un poco de Miyuki mayor para ti! Espero que te haya gustado! La mitad la escribi en la laptop y este final por el movil!

Queconste que te estoy preparando un video, pero quiero que sea algo grande, y tardará un poco! Solo espera 33

Buenos, deseo que les haya gustado! Esto seria un prólogo, presentando a Mizuki, a la cual veréis pronto en un nuevo fanfic! Dedicoo este fanfic, además de a Sumi, a las chicas del grupo Escritoras SAO. Nuestras locuras son únicas, como nuestra amistad. OS AMO 33

Nos leemos!

~Meli


End file.
